saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Donnie
Donnie is a character in Saints Row and was a member of the Westside Rollerz in Saints Row 1 and then the Brotherhood in Saints Row 2. Donnie later became the famous Professor Genki, hosting many game shows involving murder and mayhem, and holds a grudge against The Saints Leader. Donnie put behind the grudge to appear in the upcoming Gangstas in Space sequel, but his scenes where cut and he was uncredited as Professor Genki. Biography Saints Row Donnie worked for the Westside Rollerz and had a close friendship and relationship with its leader Joseph Price, much to the disapproval of Price's Uncle William Sharp, who wasn't happy his nephew was engaging in unsavoury acts in his home. Donnie had affections for Lin who saved him from a saints gang member, unknown to him she was a Saint herself, using him to get into the Rollerz dealings. Despite this, she would defend him, especially against Sharp's taunting and mocking Donnie's abilities in the organization. Donnie was later called by Sharp to a river, where Lin was locked in a trunk with The Protagonist. Sharp shot both Lin and The Protagonist, revealing Lin was undercover. In disbelief, Donnie fled. In the two games endings, he seems to be in distress as he is sat on Lin's car looking at a photo of her. Saints Row 2 After the downfall of the Saints, Donnie worked as a mechanic for the Brotherhood, working on Maero's monster truck. When The Protagonist returned to Stilwater after a 5 year coma, he took Donnie at gunpoint and forced him to rig and blow up the Brotherhood's cars. When The Brotherhood kidnapped The Protagonist's lieutenant Carlos, he beat Donnie to reveal the location. Donnie later helped Maero escape the Protagonist when his lair was ambushed, but wasn't seen again in the finale between Maero and the Protagonist. Saints Row Undercover Donnie became a owner of his own Car Mechanic Shop he named Donnie's Garage' Post-Saints Row Undercover Donnie up and left Stilwater, leaving behind broken terrible memories of losing two gangs, two leaders and Lin. He went to Japan and trained heavily, and became an efficient killer. Donnie dressed up as a cat and took on the alias of Professor Genki, and began hosting popular gameshows in Japan, which as Professor Genki's Ethical Reality Climax, and had his own gang of furries. The show spread to the West, and became popular in Steelport. Donnie went to live in Steelport under the Genki Alias and began running many shows there, and hosted many Genkibowl challenges each year. He had a sexual relationship with a woman named Shaundi, who he realised was a Saints Member. He decided to keep on close tabs under his Genki alter-ego, and realised the Saints where a big fan of Genki. Saints Row: The Third Donnie kept a close eye on The Saints war against the Syndicate, and used to watch The Protagonist taking part in his gameshows. He got close to The Protagonist when he was escorted by him during a Genkibowl session, when Donnie challenged The Protagonist to cause murder and mayhem across Steelport. Donnie began making duplicate Professor Genki's using a cloning device, and dispatched them across Steelport. The Protagonist had several run ins with the clone Genki's and defeated each one despite how powerful they were. Donnie plotted to destroy The Protagonist, blaming him for losing his jobs in the Rollerz and the Brotherhood. Gangstas in Space 2: Attack of the Zin Despite his apparent planned war with the Saints, Donnie was approached by the Protagonist in a peace offering. Donnie was offered a role in the upcoming sequel to Gangstas in Space titled Gangstas in Space 2: Attack of the Zin which featured him a a guru training the Saints on using superpowers. Donnie accepted the role and was also pleased that Lin was written into the script (although obviously played by an actress) and Donnie standing up to William Sharp. Donnie also appeared dressed up as Genki for several scenes. However Donnie was asked along to do a commentary for the DVD Release, and was disappointed to discover that he was cut from the film, opted out for Kinzie and Matt Miller who took on his similar role. His scenes appearing as Professor Genki went uncredited, which upset him greatly. Alternative Timeline ''Saints Row: Return to the Row'' :Main article: Saints Row: Return to the Row Set in a new timeline after Saints Row 1, Donnie can become an ally to the new player character in Saints Row: Return to the Row in which he will assist the player in Brotherhood based missions and take down rival enemies. Once all activities are complete for Donnie, he will be unlocked as a homie and the player will get a discount at his garage to modify cars. Gallery Donnie attacks Sharp.jpg|Donnie gets revenge on William Sharp (cut from final product). Donnie and Sharp.jpg|Donnie alongside William Sharp Appearances ''Saints Row'' series *''Saints Row'' *''Saints Row 2'' *''Saints Row Undercover'' (store only) *''Saints Row IV'' (mentioned) **''Enter the Dominatrix'' Fan Fiction *''Rise of the Playa'' *''Saints Row: Return to the Row'' *''Saints Row: The Revenge'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Derivative Category:Alive Category:Characters in Saints Row Category:Characters in Saints Row 2 Category:Characters in Saints Row IV Category:Homies Category:Characters in Saints Row: Return to the Row Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Revenge Category:Westside Rollerz Category:Brotherhood